Until Next Time
by FireDragonslayer
Summary: This is a story about Lucy who discovers that she has a lot of potential and finds a way to use it. Rated T for violence and romance
1. Moving On

This is my first fanfiction please no harsh comments and please review and put suggestions, Thank you! ENJOY! :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Moving On

It has been 2 years since the Tenroujima incident and things have changed. Lucy passed the S-class exam, dominating Natsu at the final round using Loki and her magical whip, Cana followed after Lucy on becoming S-class. Droy lost weight, Romeo mastered his various kinds of fire magic, Fairy Tail had recruited around 50 more members and Fairy Tail got the name back of being number 1 in Fiore.

* * *

A normal day in Fairy Tail, all the members finally settled in, everyone is in their normal places talking to the people they usually talk to. "I FOUND A GOOD JOB FOR TEAM NATSU!" Happy shouted as everyone stared at Happy. Natsu took a long good look at the job and said "But this is only for S-class wizards." Erza seemed to like the job and convinced the master to let team Natsu go do the job, finally after long conversations, Erza was able to persuade Makarov to let them go in one condition, you must take at least 1 S-class wizard, "Done" Erza said. Erza told team Natsu that she got permission to let team Natsu go to the mission. Lucy screamed in joy as she saw the reward which was worth 40 million jewels. Natsu, Gray, Lissana and Erza stared at her and Natsu said "Lucy, you're not coming, Lissana has come back and we want the original team Natsu back." Lucy was forcing a smile and holding back her tears and said in a shaky voice "Okay, be safe."

* * *

Lucy ran back home not able to hold her tears any further, as she arrived in her apartment she slammed the door, shut the windows and put down her curtains, making sure that no one can be able to see her or enter the apartment. She sobbed and thought to herself, why Lissana, was I only a replacement, do they think I'm useless. She sobbed and wailed louder, until she heard a knock on her door. "Lusheee are you in there?" Natsu shouted. When Lucy heard this, she immediately she shouted "GO AWAY!" Natsu dumbfounded by this, he asked Lucy "Did I do anything wrong?" When he saw the door open thinking it was Lucy since he heard sobbing noises coming from the opening door Natsu said "Lucy is that you?" When the door was fully opened, revealing the person opening it. It was Loki with a very angry and pissed off expression on his face he immediately punched and kicked Natsu. "Why did you do this to my master, why did you make her sad to the point of making her cry, ANSWER ME!" Loki shouted. "What was that for?"Natsu said replying to Loki. "Just go home Loki said." Natsu went straight home wondering why Lucy was crying and why Loki had sent him home.

* * *

The Next Day

Lucy walked into the guild ignoring everyone except for Levy. Lucy knew that Levy could be trusted and as they were talking in the bar Lucy asked for Levy to follow her into a secret place where no one could hear them. When they were in the secret place she told Levy about why she was in a gloomy mood. After Lucy explained Levy started crying and said "Why"


	2. Goodbye

Chapter 2

Goodbye

* * *

Team Natsu was saying goodbye for their long S-class mission which was gonna last for at least 2 years. Natsu waved at Lucy saying goodbye, Lucy did not respond to it, Natsu frowned as he and the rest of the team left the guild. Lucy felt sad and was thinking it through.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Levy, I'm taking an S-class mission that will probably last for around 4-8 years, when I leave tell master that I'm gonna be gone for a while. Levy looked at the job and the job said:

For Anyone Who Can Slay Acnolgia

Current Area: Unknown

Reward: 25 Billion Jewels

Estimated Time: Unknown

Please report to the magic council to accept this job

"It's too dangerous Lucy! You're gonna get killed!" Levy said as she started crying "Why Lucy, Why!' she said as she was sobbing harder. "It's because…." Lucy was stopped as Mira opened the door to the back of Fairy Tail and confessed that she was eavesdropping on them and told Lucy not to go as she started sobbing as well….. Lucy continued "It's because of Natsu" "WHAAAT!" they both shouted in a unison. Mira said the she was gonna whup his ass, and Levy said that she was gonna make Natsu suffer for the rest of her life. Lucy replied "No it's not that…" she was shy to say it as she started to blush, she continued "I fell for Natsu but it seems that he loves someone else." Mira interrupted and said "It's Lissana isn't it?" "Yes " Lucy replied she continued "Natsu and Lissana just seem so happy together, those long and passionate kisses Natsu gives her, the laughs and giggles, I just don't want to ruin it for them"

* * *

The Next Day

Lucy packed her bags, as she was preparing some money she saw a note, it read:

Dear Lucy,

I just wanted to say goodbye since you ignored me in the guild earlier. I also want to say that I'm sorry that I kicked you out of the team. When we get back from the mission lets go on a job together! This time I promise, just you and me okay, Luce. And under this table I left a box, inside is 75 000 jewels, I know your frustrated about me and the rest for destroying everything and using your share of the reward to pay for the damages that we have done, so in the box is enough money for your rent. See you after maybe a year or two. :)

Love, Natsu

Lucy started shedding tears, wetting the letter as she bent to get the box. When she opened the box and took out the money to pay for her rent, she saw a diamond necklace and a picture of her and Natsu. On the picture was a short note that read: I love you Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy whispered "I love you too Natsu Dragneel." As she packed her bags, wore her necklace, kept the picture and went to the landlady's house which was 1 block from her apartment and put her apartment on hold and paid the month's rent. As she prepared the carriage and left she whispered "I'm sorry."


	3. The Mission

Chapter 3

The Mission

* * *

The mission that team Natsu had gotten was an escort mission, the client is very wealthy and needs to travel 2 continents which will take 1 year escorting the client and 1 year going back. "Natsu" Lissana whispered as he was asleep, Lissana was going to sleep but an arrow missed the client by a few centimeters and everyone woke up and protected the client. Suddenly dozens of powerful mages appeared and was attacking, "Natsu look out!" Erza yelled, Natsu had just noticed that he was hit by an arrow. He looked at the arrow and it was in his arm, he fell unconscious in a few seconds after the arrow hit his arm. "Natsu!" Lissana shouted, and guarded him, Gray was down as he got hit with continuous shots of guns magic, Erza looked like she couldn't hold much longer. Lissana was shocked at the power of a wood maker mage, Lissana was battered and bruise, when a finishing blow hit her and Erza both of them knocked unconscious on the ground.

* * *

Lucy had already reached the magic council and accepted the job, the magic council told her that they heard a report about acnolgia destroying an island with a town near tenroujima. The council also gave her 2 celestial keys which were Pisces and Libra. When she was about to board the ship, Loki suddenly came out and dragged Lucy into the spirit world. She was amazed on what Loki did to her and she asked him "Why did you do that?"

* * *

When team Natsu woke up they were still there at the area of the attack, when they were looking for the client, they found out that he was killed. They heard the military marching towards them, when the military arrived they were arrested and said "You are guilty of killing this man, he is one of the most important people in the magic council." "MAGIC COUNCIL!" team Natsu screamed in a unison.

* * *

Lucy was walking in the spirit world with Loki she thought to herself, "This place is so empty." She saw Aquarius moving around and Lucy asked Aquarius "Why was I brought here?" "The spirit king wants to talk with you." Aquarius said. Loki was still bringing Lucy to the spirit king, Aquarius stopped them and asked Lucy "Lucy, can we start over?" Lucy had a big smile on her face and screamed "Yes!" Aquarius smiled back and let them pass.

* * *

Team Natsu was in big trouble, they were walking to a ship that will bring them to jail. They all tried to tell the magic council that they did not kill the guy and said that they were the escorts and that they got ambushed by dozens of mages and got knocked out. The council did not believe them and sentenced them to 8 years of prison. Suddenly a flash of lightning struck the ship and burned it. Team Natsu was shocked as the military shouted "AMBUSH!" They were all panicking and attacking the guy who hit them with the lightning. Dozens of dead bodies were on the ground and team Natsu knew it was their chance to escape, they ran off when the council was too busy fighting the guy. The council demanded the name of the attacker, the attacker replied "Laxus"


	4. Lucy Heartfilia

Chapter 4

Lucy Heartfilia

Lucy was in front of the Spirit King, Lucy bowed as the Spirit King bowed back. "Lucy, the spirits all want you to be their key holder, I heard stories from any spirits and they always said that you were a good master." The Spirit King said. Lucy thanked the king for what he had said and also told him that she made a contract with Pisces and Libra. The King said "I will grant you power to open 5 gates at once, I have heard about your mission and you are going to need this power." "Thank you" Lucy replied. " One more thing, you will have to be trained by dragons to slay acnolgia." The Spirit King said. "Dragons?" Lucy replied. "You will be trained by three dragons, Grandine, Igneel and Akemi." The Spirit King said. "Who is Akemi, I know about Igneel and Grandine but not Akemi." Lucy replied. "Akemi is the Dragon of Light, her name literally means bright and beautiful, she also has not trained anyone yet because she only trains those who are worthy of it which is you." The Spirit King said. "So Akemi is the opposite of Acnolgia." Lucy said. "Correct" The Spirit King replied. Immediately, Lucy disappeared into a volcano where Igneel was staying in. "Lucy" Igneel said as he approached her. "The three of us will train you to slay Acnolgia" Igneel said as 2 other dragons were visible behind Igneel.

4 Years Later

"WE ARE BACK!" Team Natsu shouted in a unison as they entered the guild. The guild noticed them and continued to be in a gloomy state, Natsu asked "Is there anything wrong?" Mira approached Natsu and slapped him. Natsu was shocked at what happened and said while she was sobbing "Lucy is dead because of you, she went on a mission to slay Acnolgia, she was able to kill it, but she died in the process." Natsu kneeledto the ground as him and the rest of the guild and team Natsu started crying. Over the past week Natsu couldn't live with himself, he failed in the escort mission, was sentenced to 8 years in prison, they got out because Makarov and Laxus explained to the council and Lucy is dead because of him. Lissana was not so sad because she knew that she could keep Natsu all to herself. Lissana gave Natsu a kiss trying to comfort him, Natsu said "I'm sorry Lissana, but I can't continue with this relationship anymore." Lissana started to cry as she ran to her sister and dragged Mira home. When Mira found out what happened, she told Lissana "You have to let him go." Mira started crying as well. Natsu always replayed the memories in his head, he felt very guilty. "4 fucking years" he thought to himself. When Natsu came home he saw someone in his room "Lucy?"

"Lusheee!" Natsu shouted as he hugged her, Lucy kicked him in the guts. "Why did you do that, and how come your hit is more powerful than Gray's?" Natsu said as he heard crying sounds from Lucy. Natsu woke up and he said "It was only a dream." Natsu went to the guild still missing Lucy, still sad and still angry. Natsu started to sob and smashed the table in front of him and said "Why, why Lucy Heartfilia."


	5. Magic Council

Chapter 5

Magic Council

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia, you were able to kill Acnolgia, was trained by dragons, is that correct?" Dranbalt asked. "Yes, that is correct." Lucy replied. Lucy was in a secret hideout of the magic council, on a bed being interrogated. Lucy was badly injured, she was not killed. "We need you to do some secret work for us after you heal, you will be greatly rewarded." Lucy asked "Ok, but when do I get to see Fairy Tail again?" There was a moment of silence… "You don't get to see them….. we informed the guild that you are dead." WHAAAAAAT! Lucy screamed. "They need to know that you are dead so they won't get suspicious."

* * *

3 Months Later

Fairy Tail was still in a lost and gloomy state, Natsu did not do anything there, sometimes he would not go to the guild or he would go back home early. All that Natsu was thinking about was Lucy.

BANG! The guild door slammed, a magic council member was standing in the middle of the doorway. What do you want Erza growled. Have you come here to mess with us Natsu said in a pissed off voice as his fists were burning. "Lucy is one of the 10 mage saints, even though she's dead, she…." The magic council member stopped as he was punched by Natsu "Did you come here to talk about her being dead, do wanna be squashed by Fairy Tail." Natsu growled. The magic council member ran, as Natsu shouted Fire Dragon's Roar! Fire burst all over the guild, Gray and Juvia put out the fire, Mira said "The member of the magic council got hit, he has 3rd degree burns all over him." Natsu said "Good"

* * *

Lucy was fully healed as she asked "So what is my first mission?" Dranbalt replied "We have heard that one of the members of the magic council was attacked in Fairy Tail with 3rd Degree burns all over him… You will have to kill Natsu Dragneel." NO! Lucy shouted. "You can and you will, unless you want us to kill them all, we will blast Magnolia with Etherion with no hesitation." Dranbalt said. "You can't do that." Lucy said. We will! Dranbalt shouted, he noticed that Lucy was shedding tears Dranbalt approached her and said "I'm sorry it was an order by the leaders of the magic council, but remember you cannot revile yourself to them." Okay Lucy replied she started to sob and whispered "I'm sorry Natsu Dragneel

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I will update maybe later or tommorow. Thanks for reading, Enjoy! :)


	6. Natsu Dragneel

Chapter 6

Natsu Dragneel

* * *

Natsu was walking in the forest to pick some berries with Happy, while they were picking berries Natsu caught a familiar scent. "Vanilla" Natsu said. "Happy lets go." Natsu said. "Aye sir!" Happy replied. Natsu was only following the scent, when he heard the bushes rustle, Fire Dragon's Roar! Natsu shouted, it burned down a part of the forest when he looked behind the bush. "Lucy!" Natsu said in shock, she was unconscious and burned. He immediately carried Lucy back to his house.

* * *

2 Hours Later

Lucy finally woke up, she felt a sting on her back and she winced in pain as she tried to get up. "Where am I?" Lucy asked. She saw Natsu in the kitchen frying a fish. "Oh shit!" she mumbled as Happy shouted "Lusheeee your awake!" tears started to fall from Lucy's and Happy's face. Natsu heard the commotion and saw that Lucy was awake. "Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he hugged her tightly not letting her break free from the hug. "We thought you were dead." Natsu said. "You cannot tell this to anyone else, alright." Lucy said. "Why not?" Natsu whined. Lucy stood up as she winced in pain again. "Why the hell did you burn me!" Lucy growled. "I thought that you were someone else…sorry." Natsu pouted. "Okay, this will be our little secret." Lucy said.

* * *

Natsu heard a knock on the door, "Quick hide!" Natsu told Lucy. Lucy ran upstairs and hid under the bed of Natsu. Natsu answered the door, "Erza?" he said in astonishment. "I came to see if you were okay." Erza said. Natsu just offered her some cake and tea. Erza and Natsu had a conversation about Lucy. Erza stood up and greeted Natsu goodbye as she left. Lucy fell asleep under Natsu's bed. Natsu found her and carried her on top of his bed. It was getting late so Natsu took a shower, brushed his teeth and changed. He slept beside Lucy hugging her, Lucy mumbled in her sleep "Natsu I love you." Natsu replied "I love you too Lucy."

* * *

Natsu had woke up, Lucy was still asleep, Natsu went downstairs to prepare breakfast, when he was finished he went back up to wake up Lucy. "Lucy wake up, breakfast is ready." Natsu said in a sweet voice. Lucy didn't reply, she grabbed Natsu and kissed him, Natsu blushed a crimson red, he didn't want to break the kiss. Lucy got up and continued, once the broke, they hugged each other, they both went down and ate breakfast. Lucy thought of her mission, she didn't want to do it. She thought to herself, "I will just wait until the right moment, I can still stay with him." She wanted to think positive.

* * *

"Lucy, me and Happy are going to the guild, okay!" Natsu said. "Okay" Lucy replied. When Natsu and Happy opened the door, three arrows went straight for them. Roar of the wind dragon! Lucy shouted, it blew the arrows away, she slammed the door shut and said "Okay, I will explain everything to you two." Lucy said. Natsu and Happy looked at her in shock when Natsu said faintly "Lucy, you knew about this?" Lucy replied "I'm sorry" she got down on her knees and started crying. "I'm so sorry!" Lucy kept on saying. "Why, Lucy." Natsu said. "I didn't die, the magic council just said that to keep you guys unsuspicious, I was badly injured, the magic council gave me a mission….." Lucy stopped. Natsu did not want to continue the subject, "So what happened with Acnolgia?" Natsu asked.


End file.
